


Sesskag Ficlets

by EnidZsasz



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: ABO, Alpha Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Come Inflation, Demons, F/M, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Kagome Higurashi - Freeform, Kissing, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Omega Kagome, Sesshomaru - Freeform, Sesskag - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, Youkai, courting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnidZsasz/pseuds/EnidZsasz
Summary: A hopeful collection of Sesskag fics.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Kudos: 20





	1. Death stopped for me

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone could find the art the first chapter is from that would be great. But suffice to say I believe Yume made it, and it was a Hades/Pers inspired sesskag art. I can't find it at all.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome is a shrine maiden, however she is to take a part of a ritual which ends in her sacrifice. Fearing for her life Kagome runs, and runs into a demonic entourage.

Kagome shuddered as she listened. She was supposed to be asleep but she could scarce believe what she was listening to. "There, the altar is set. The sacrifice shall be made." the old Miko mother said. Kagome felt a huge thrill of fear as she looked down at herself. She had been slated to be inducted into something they said. She thought it meant she would finally become a part of the elder circle, and at so young as well! Donned in pure white, Kagome thought little of what it would mean. "Then she will be given to the lord of the underworld." spoke another elder mother. They quickly went over the details, how the altar would be set, what time. Like they were reading from a scroll or book. 

Kagome shuddered again and looked around quickly. She moved, and strived to stall the quiet shuffling of her clothes. She had little time, dawn was fast approaching and someone would be sent to fetch her then. Stalling only to grab the thick outer robe that would keep her warm she fled into the woods. Wincing as she dived towards the thick trees, if only for the expensive material. It took one hundred years to make, just as this ritual as they are all told took place one every hundred years.

To keep the demons at bay, to keep them in the underworld they said. Once every hundred years a maiden would be chosen and given to the lord of the underworld as a bride. Kagome looked at the elder mothers and thought it just a ritual. Where one would remain as a maiden till their death. Kagome flushed at her own stupidity. She shouldn't have been so foolish, but now she was pushing herself into the countryside. Hoping that no one would notice the lady in pure white as she fled. 

"It..." she spoke looking up to the rising sun. "It should be this way." the largest and closest city should be to the opposite side. To the west, Kagome pulled the robes closer to her and continued in the rough forest. The morning came and yet with a great many birds all calling out looking at her curiously. Kagome frowned, looking at herself. The robes were made of fine material, taken from live silkworms. They had to be alive, to have one die in the process fouled the purity of the silk. She had spent most of her time there doing this, getting good at it may have been what prompted them to use her. "For death is such a mystery, but we chase it. It is so keen and close. But will always stop for we. To taste the fruit, is to be bound, and such is we. We taste it just at the last breath. Then suck breath as death."

She spoke to herself, to comfort herself in an old song she sang back in the temple. They had her remember it and its cadence worked nearly perfectly for spinning out the live pupa away from its silk. Of course the creature would die soon after, but so long as it didn't die as she unwound the silk to its full length it was fine. She spoke it again as she walked on, getting deep into the woods. 

"How am I even supposed to..." she licked her lips and sniffed the air. Living in a shrine her whole life hadn't exactly prepared her for traveling alone in the woods. But she traced the remains of smoke and she thought little to heading in the direction until she felt a shiver of something that raced across her skin. It was in a clearing, and towards what looked like a deep pool that she noticed several forms. Kagome swallowed, nervous. Who is to say who they were, but there was a soft whoomph, and a small child hugged her. 

"HELLO!" she called brightly as Kagome put her hand to her chest and looked down. She spied an oni child, with one bright brown eye and two delicate horns on her head the oni child made Kagome freeze. Her sharp teeth was missing one tooth, and she wore a orange colored yukata. Kagome breathed in and out. "Are you here for the Lord?" Kagome whimpered as the child hugged her leg. "LORD SESSHOMARU!" The girl yelled and ran into the clearing with all the other people. 

"What is it Rin? You can't be bounding off on your own!" yelled a woman, or rather another demon. Kagome tried to hide herself, hugging behind a tree. She didn't dare run. 

"But Yura! There is a lady here for the Lord!" Rin whined. 

"It is no time for fanciful tales." Yura replied. 

"OH indulge the child." stated a old man's voice. Kagome moved and started running away. She was quickly grabbed and lifted up by a great Oni with horse shaped face. 

"Jinenji!" Rin cried and hugged the monster as it held Kagome up. What had to be Yura came in and stared at Kagome. A small toad demon came in behind her and gaped at her as she struggled. 

"A human!" Kagome was put down with the large Oni's hand on her shoulder. Kagome shook as the woman raised her hand. 

"What is happening?" a deep male voice called and each one of the demons all looked up to a shirtless man emerging from the clearing. His hair dripped wetly around him as each demon bowed to him. "You, human. What is your purpose here?" 

"She is here to you see you my lord!" Rin said and bounded to his side hugging him as he scowled. 

"I doubt that. Look at her." Yura snapped making a movement with her hand. Jinenji put his other arm up blocking something Kagome could barely see, it looked like fine string. But black in color, and it cut easily into his scared hand as he blocked the hair from cutting into her cheek. "Jinenji, how dare you defend this human!" 

"Yura." Sesshomaru warned. The female demon snapped to attention. "Leave the human alone." The hairs vanished and Yura stamped back into the clearing. Jinenji dropped his hand seeing unbothered by the wound as Kagome looked up to him. 

"You..." the toad demon said grabbing the edge of her robe and then snapped to attention towards the demon lord. "Sir. This is the rose maiden." The entire group went silent as her heart raced in her chest. The lord slowly walked towards her and bent down and sniffed once. 

"No. Not yet." he said and she shivered shutting her eyes. "What is your name?" She blinked her eyes open and looked up at him. He had bright yellow eyes and narrowed them as he cocked his head to the side. "Half-breed." he snarled and turned fully to the forest as Jinenji grabbed her again shielding her with his body as a great swath of forest was cut down. She barely had any time to shout anything other than a scream, as the tree's settled to the ground. Rin screamed and Kagome's heart gave a frightful leap. 

"How dare you bastard!" snarled anothers voice. Under Jinenji's arms Kagome peeked out and saw another demon hold up the struggling Rin. He had just as white hair as the demon lord, but had two dog ears on his head. 

"The only bastard here is you." Sesshomaru said calmly. Yura moved, dropping two swords at Sesshomaru's feet before standing behind him closer to Jineji. 

"If he drops her, I can save her." Yura stated to the old Toad demon now just making his way out of the trees. "Jaken, can you make a barrier?" 

"What do you take me for?" Jaken snapped. Rin sobbed as the other demon snarled to Sesshomaru. 

"Oh really? At least I obey father." 

"Inuyasha let Rin go. She has done nothing." Jinenji said looking up at the demon. 

"Yeah and?" He held up a claw towards the little demon. 

"LET HER GO!" Kagome yelled pushing herself out from the arms of Jinenji. Everyone looked to her. "NOW!" Inuyasha gaped to her, then dropped Rin with a hiss of anger. Before Rin could even hit the ground she slid on hair and was easily transported to behind Sesshomaru. 

"You." Inuyasha said and had to leap away as a whip that appeared to be made of pure magic sprouted from Sesshomaru's clawed fingers cutting down the large tree he had been in. He stumbled in air as he tried to avoid it coming down on his body. Landing on all fours painfully. "So you decided to do it anyways?" Inuyasha sneered and stood up. The whip vanished, and Sesshomaru put his hand on one of the swords. He flinched back. 

"Go back home half-breed." Sesshomaru snapped. "Or I will kill you permanently." Inuyasha glared to Kagome for a moment before running off. It took several moments of pure silence, only Rin broke it by running to Kagome and hugging her again. 

"Thank you lady!" Rin shouted, Kagome tried for a stressed smile. Sesshomaru snorted and looked up to her. 

"Come now." he commanded and held out his hand to her. She shook but took it, letting the demon lord lead her to the clearing. His camp was the sort a true lord might have. A great carriage stood by, and its steed was a two headed dragon. She slipped her hand out from his as it became clear she had disturbed his bath in the pool. His fine clothes were carefully folded away from the water's edge, and he set the two swords down. Kagome shook again when she spotted the horns of invisibly. There was only one great lord that had them. 

"Rose Maiden." Sesshomaru stated. She snapped her eyes to his as he narrowed them on her. "Do you know who I am?" she shook her head wanting to deny it. 

"Please... my lord." she begged quietly. "I..." she choked up looking down. 

"I have come to put a stop to the ritual my father started." he told her calmly. Kagome swallowed looking back to him. "Now that he is disposed of, his duties fall to me. I have wondered why he had so many concubines of such similar states." He sniffed and she stiffened growing her backbone once more. 

"I will not become your bride!" Kagome yelled to him and he smiled. 

"No you shall not." he started to slip the pants off his body and she flushed looking away. "Once I am sufficient I shall put an end to this." She closed her eyes as she heard water sloshing. She looked up again once that stalled and everything seemed to return to a state of normality. "Keep her close." he commanded over his shoulder. 

Kagome spent the next several moments trying to carefully explain to Rin just who she was. A shrine maiden, what is a shrine? Was is a maiden, Kagome was glad when Sesshomaru seemed sated in cleaning himself and got himself to rights. Standing as a great lord would do with the horns of invisibility on his head. She shivered again as he looked at her with a frown. "Jinenji put her in the carriage." she looked up at the oni, and allowed him to guide her towards the carriage. Rin bounded by her, as Jaken took to the front as as the driver. Yura settled by him looking to disgusted to get in with her, Jinenji and Rin. Kagome looked to the cuts that were on the demon and then looked down. 

"Doesn't that hurt?" she asked him and he gave a small shrug. 

"You do not need to worry about me lady." he told her. Kagome sighed, knowing that as soon as she got back to the shrine it didn't much matter if she was going to be sacrificed. They would cast her out for just the running. And she wouldn't have the fine robes on her to try to sell or fob off as being something like a princess. "are you okay?" he asked her. 

"I will try to be." Rin frowned and scooted closer to her hugging her arm. "Thank you for protecting me Jinenji." the oni blushed and put his hand to his face shyly. The carriage rolled to a stop and Kagome shuddered only once as she emerged looked up to her shrine. The various miko's and priests boiled out frantically to welcome the great lord. They looked to her and she hid herself behind Jinenji. Sesshomaru looked to her and then back to the group in front of him. 

"Taisho-" the elder miko began. 

"I am not Taisho. My name is Sesshomaru." he told them and looked down at them. They shrank and looked to each other. "I defeated my father and claimed my right to rule." he looked back to her and Kagome startled as he held out his hand to her. His eyes narrowed as she gave a small headshake before submitting. She took his hand and he pulled her close to his side, dropping her hand to drop around her waist. "As Such. I will be taking my bride myself." 

"But my lord! The ritual is made to do that!" one protested then went quiet. "As you wish my lord." they mumbled. Kagome flushed and nervously shifted as the warmth of his body leached into hers. She got several looks from those she had just lived with not a day ago. 

"I will not need another bride. This Lord, does not require a harem of maidens to please him." they all looked frantically to the lord. "I will return in a week, if this shrine is not empty by then you will get my full wrath." they gaped as he turned, with her having to follow stumbling against him as he guided her into the carriage. The rest followed, say for Jaken leaving for a tight space. She knew why a moment later as the carriage lifted up in a weightless lurch into the sky. They flew out, leaving Kagome gaping as she looked down at the shrine. Sesshomaru touched his forehead with two fingers and a ripple encased the entire carriage and Dragon. It was then from the auible gasps and screams that the carriage had vanished into invisibility. 

Kagome shivered, as they flew towards the west. Rin crawled on Kagome's lap and smiled happily as she pulled Kagome's arms around her to Hug her. "Are you saying with us lady?" 

"No she is not." Sesshomaru snapped. "I will have to find a safe place to put her." Kagome glared up to him. "Would you prefer my realm human?" 

"I would prefer to be called by my name." she snapped to him. "It is KA-GO-ME." he snorted and a ghost of a smile took his lips. 

"Please stay lady!" Rin called and smiled brightly. 

"No Rin." Yura told her. "She is a human, and the lord hates them." 

"I hate him." Kagome supplied and the carriage went quiet. He looked down at her one brow raising. 

"Jaken." Sesshomaru said and a small hidden window opened from behind his head. "Take us home." Kagome gaped to him as Rin cheered. 

"NO!" He snorted and she glared. 

"I will find a place for you that is sufficient." he told her. "The Emperor of you humans perhaps." she gaped anger leaving her for embarrassed silence. "Or is a palace not sufficient?" 

"What kind of girl do you think I am?" she asked him. He looked away from her as the door snapped shut again. 

"One just like all the concubines' of my father." Kagome flushed and hiked her chin up. 

"I wouldn't ever even consider it, you are a foul demon." everyone looked from her to the lord. The smile took his lips as she watched from under her lashes. "I would rather die then to be by your side." 

"I can arrange such a matter easily." he told her back. "I am the lord of the underworld." 

"You are the lord of something." she couldn't help herself saying. "Rudeness perhaps." 

"No. That is my half-breed brother." Kagome remembered the younger demon with the ears with a frown. She snorted and made a small laugh, it seemed a bit crazy at this moment but she thought he made a joke. It put her more at ease as the carriage settled down and they poured out say for Kagome and Sesshomaru. She moved to get up but he held up his hand. "You will want to stay, we are at the entrance of the underworld." 

"You-" she began and there was another lurch as the carriage rolled out with a sudden jump, and hike of the wheels. Like it was rumbling over large rocks without a care. The carriage however continued as its tilted forcing her to brace herself as the demon lord leaned causally, there were no windows in the carriage but he looked out like there was one. "You could help me!" she yelled to him as he eyed her. He held out a hand and she took it only for him to pull her next to him, and she now braced herself on him. 

"This not to your liking?" he questioned as the cart tilted again to the other way. She was saved from being thrown to the other side by him holding onto her shoulders. She clutched at him frantic to avoid being roughed up by the harsh jittering of the carriage. Once it settled she felt sick to her stomach and it was only the lack of food that helped her recover. The lord was highly amused by her sickened state as she gasped in and out once the carriage finally settled into a sedate roll. "Hnn." he snorted. Kagome righted herself and brushed off her clothes. 

"You are the lord of Rudeness." she snapped to him. He helped her out of the carriage and Kagome stared out at the underworld. It was like the world outside say for being in a constant state of twilight. The stars looked far closer here, like all she would need to get to the roof of the grand palace in front of her in order to pluck them out of the sky. Inuyasha snorted at them from the gate. 

"So you finally got back. I thought you didn't want a human mate." he sneered. Sesshomaru glared at him. 

"I will not take a bride." Sesshomaru told him and Inuyasha laughed leaping up and over the gate into the palace. Kagome sighed and looked to Sesshomaru. 

"What is that all about?" she asked him. 

"My father liked women, and decided a thousand years ago that he would have many. Any concubine that would come to him did so, but he grew bored of them. So he found a group of humans and had them form a ritual for him. So that every hundred years he would have a new plaything. The ritual, the one you were to partake in would send you here." Kagome shivered. "Not just as one of the dead. As a dead tied to him and only him." Yura bowed to him and offered a small dagger. He took it and Kagome shuddered. 

"Let us go." he told her and motioned her into the palace. Kagome looked to the blade then back to him. "The tip of his fang." he told her and handed it to her. She blinked at him hesitating as she took it.

"Why... are you giving it to me?" he only looked back to the palace then back to her. 

"Keep it with you always. If a member of my family attacks you use it." she straightened hunching into herself. She followed him, tucking the knife into her belt as she did so. She noticed not a single human soul as she got in and shuffled closer to the demon lord. There were Oni and other demons who looked human, but they all gaped to her like she was some rare creature. For all she knew she truly was as no human could be seen among all the palace goers. He put a hand on her shoulder glaring towards where Inuyasha was speaking with a maiden in white. He laughed pointing towards Kagome. The lady in white was human, but there was a large blossom of red blood across her chest. She looked a lot like Kagome, but more refined, like she was born solely and utterly for the purpose of being a great lady. 

"Why is your..." Sesshomaru glared down at her and she quieted. "How many other... maidens are there?" 

"Ten. You are the eleventh and will be the last." she let out a breath. 

"So I will stay here?" she asked and he looked down at her and smiled. "For now?" For a moment she thought he might mean no, but he bowed his head. 

"You will." he assured her. Kagome was ushered towards a large banquet table and froze staring at it. "Are you not hungry?" he asked her. Kagome looked up at him, it was full of delicacies she had not even heard of. Things that only the most fanciful lord would dream up. A thrill of fear took her as he took her arm trailing it with the full length of his own as he took her to the middle of the banquet. There was a shrine ritual, a small sort of poem. She had learned it all her life but for the life of her she could not recall it at the moment as she stared at his eyes. 

"Are you not hungry?" he reached out letting go of her hand and took a red fruit that held a crown at the end. Easily pulling it open Kagome gaped at the fruit, it was segmented, and held tiny red fruit. "You make take it." 

"Lord?" she asked him. 

"Yes Kagome?" it was his name on his lips that drew her closer to him as he smiled to her. She watched as with his clawed hands pulled out a few of the seeds and held them out. Kagome opened her mouth and let him place a few into her mouth as she ate them. They tasted divine, with a light crunch but a burst of anything sweeter than she had ever tasted before. It was the sweetness that had prompted back her memory. 

Chasing after the few other girls her age they sang the lines. "For death is such a mystery, but we chase it. It is so keen and close. But will always stop for we. To taste the fruit, is to be bound, and such is we. We taste it just at the last breath. Then suck breath as death." she looked up at him as he smiled and she looked down at the fruit. 

"To consider a human for a mate." he said and smiled at her. "This Lord would need you bind you." he spoke the words like he knew what was in her mind. She looked to the fruit to him and grabbed the knife drawing it on him. He grabbed her wrist, stalling her from being able to even hurt him. "Kagome." he spoke and she shivered. "Such a strong creature. For a human." the praise stalled her having her hand go loose. 

"You are a liar." she told him. She drew the knife back and placed it back into the sheath. 

"I am of no such sort. You impressed me lady. So I wish to court you." She blinked at him in confusion. "It will last, but only so long." he held out the fruit to her and set it back down at the table. 

"How can I trust you?" she asked as he motioned, and a small table was brought in. Kagome watched as a meal that was for all her own unknowing how the human lords and ladies ate watched a meal was laid out on it. "Sesshomaru?" he snorted a 'hnn'. 

"Addressing a lord so informally..." he commented and she blushed and hiked her nose up going to the small table with a snort. He laughed, and joined her at the table. All of the food tasted as she would think human food to taste although strange to her more peasant diet. She had to take him as his word as he would push forwards a delicacy that she could not care for. Most of it seemed to solely be strange just for the sake of strangeness. She noticed as time went on that he tasted none of the things she ate, which began to relax her. When he did finally eat he took it from the large table, servants, lords and ladies would come in at odd intervals taking from it. Some holding their nose at Kagome. She never did see another maiden like her, nor Inuyasha. Finally full he held out his hand and she ignored it. 

His smile this time split his face with teeth. She shuddered thinking all her actions wrong. Instead of a doting sort of creature she was being cold and rude which seemed to increase his decision to keep her bolden to him. Kagome grimaced as he guided her towards a set of clear rooms, here she was above a group of maidens in white. They spoke jittering and like flies to a older demon. He himself lounged happily doted on all the other maidens, even the one she had seen before. 

He was wounded, but obviously not in a manner that would kill him and as he flashed a smile she noticed he was missing his canines. She looked to the swords on Sesshomaru's belt, and followed him further into the castle. Realizing that all the maidens before had been groomed since birth as maidens. Kagome was an orphan, getting to the shrine as a young girl, though not remembering her family and as a part of a place that gave her food and shelter and never considering her life otherwise. She thought to become one of those praising girls and shuddered in disgust. 

It would only be so unlike her, and would solely likely draw this other lord to her. She would rather have this lord at her arm. He stalled her at a set of lavish rooms that she ignored and headed to the servants room next to it. His smile was wonderful, as Kagome huffed to exhausted to fake to be an fawning maiden to his lordship. "Tomorrow then Kagome." he told her and she snorted. 

"That would be LADY Kagome." she told him and sat into the room on the simple bed. 

"The lady of mortals." he bowed to her and she was struck eyes wide as he held out his clawed hand to her. Flushing she offered her hand and he kissed it, making her nerves light up in bright joy. "Till tomorrow lady, I hope that you will choose to stay with me." she watched him go breathing deeply. It was in the quiet that she realized that spending so much time near the strange lord would beholden him to her. She found herself liking him, and with a sigh as she slipped out of the robes of the pure maiden decided to see if she would become more beholden. 

If he can be trusted, she put her hand on the knife, no she trusted him. It seemed only natural and as he paid call to her in the morning offering her clothes she only chose the most simple of clothes. Seeing to behold her to him all the more. The rough fabric brushing against her irritatingly as he led her around his personal side of the palace. She spied Inuyasha and the one maiden speaking in a private garden that left them nearly fleeing. "Is there something going on?" she asked after they had finally left. 

"My brother has fallen for one of the maidens, the one before you." she blinked. 

"Just how old are you?" he snorted and smiled at the rude comment. 

"My Lady Kagome, much older than you can see." he replied and she blushed looking away from him. The ribbing against her naivety now done she ignored him much to his amusement. It was finally done, when she was offered a the strange fruit with the red seeds again that she licked her lips. She stepped up to him and opened her mouth, allowing him to place another seed into her mouth. Eating it only seemed to increase what was yesterday, making her shudder and craving for more. To tie herself utterly to the realm of death. "Shall you take your food?" he asked as the table was brought in. She snorted ignoring him once more before sitting down at her little table. 

"You wont have me enjoying you my lord." she told him, and watched as he took her hand threading his fingers through hers as she was limp to allow him to do so. He pulled her hand palm up to his lips and kissed her wrist. Kagome tugged and he followed her arm so that his hand was closer to her and pulling him close to her body. She blushed again but he didn't press her only seeming to savor her smell before retreating. The odd behavior stuck with her in the next few days, him skirting only the edges of her boundaries until as they traveled with Kagome scowling as he threaded her arm and his. She pulled away and stumbled, he trapped her quickly against the wall. 

Kagome shivered as he looked down at her and she braced herself weakly against the wall. He bent down and nuzzled her neck. She tilted her head to the side allowing him to gently kiss the side of her neck. She gripped the front of his robes and shuddered. He stopped and gently pulled her weak and limp body off the wall. The food was all there as she blinked over it and licked her lips. "Would this lady join me for dinner?" he asked her. Kagome flushed and nodded. 


	2. Protection Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome is one of the rarest things on the planet, not that it helps her. As a human Omega she's had demons courting her since she could toddle. Her home, a shrine has protected her however. But when an fire breaks out and nearly consumes her home Kagome has to make a tough decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People didn't ask for this but by god they will get it. Also sexy times!

Kagome still smelled like ash, as she sniffed tear tracks more from the still acrid smell. She was going though what little was not burned and blacked by the fire. Her family could leave, her family could escape the place. Kagome took refuge in an old well house in a dry well. Climbing out after the firemen had finally put it out, leaving her the sole part of her family stuck. They were living with a aunt, but Kagome couldn't leave. A pour mailman huffed up the stairs, carrying a large basket of letters. "Mail for..." he paused when he saw her and frowned. "Sorry Kagome." he told her. 

"Its okay Hojo. They are vultures." she told him and smiled. Hopping off the pile the firemen came up behind him to continue the clean-up. She wasn't sure if they were briefed or not about her, but she was sure that one of them was a demon as he couldn't make it up the stairs all the way. He looked up to her face transforming for a brief moment before his boss yelled at him to leave. 

"Are you sure you can't leave? Aren't there some kind of protection services?" he asked her reaching out to her. Kagome dodged back, she didn't want her scent on him at all. That had gotten one of her friends growing up, Rin, kidnapped. Rin would move away, and she would never see her friend. Hojo was a friend, they sort of went to school together. He would bring all the materials and tutor her, and thankfully he seemed not to mind the demons harassing him. If they did. 

"I can't Hojo. We don't have the money to pay for something like that. Not while we have to rebuild the shrine." He shifted. "I shouldn't keep you, I'm sure you're busy." she smiled again and picked up the heavy box. She was sure there might be donations of money from demons from all over the world in it. She could at least use that to pay for her family to get into a temporary apartment. He left with a call, assuring her he would be by tomorrow to ensure she was safe. Kagome went to the old well house, miraculously untouched by the flame along with the old sacred tree by it. She had found some least burned futons and pillows placing them on the wooden floor. 

Going through each letter was a chore. It was all the same, 'oh sweet little girl' some dared to say. 'Poor little one here' others would say among the long letters. Not all of them contained cash, some were checks. She didn't dare touch those, tossing the paper into the well. A few she set aside just due to the old type of letters. One in the english way with thick parchment and sealing wax, and one in a scroll case. It was just odd enough for her to raise a brow as she gathered up the money that was given to her. If they wanted to waste their cash on her that was fine. A check meant something, no matter how hard it was to toss some of them with their millions in yen. She didn't dare. Kagome frowned over the thick English style letter. 

The seal was one she knew, everyone knew in some fashion. Naraku. The supposed undying lord of the Yakuza. Everything but legitimate. She opened it and it was careful, in what looked like elegant script. It didn't beg, it didn't croon to her with soft platitudes. 

_'Dear lady Kagome, I heard of the tragic fire and hope to know that all your family is safe. If you would permit me to send some money to you so that your family suffers less I will do so. All I ask is to meet with you face to face. Name the price of such a meeting and I will meet it.'_

The most important bits were what struck with her. She hadn't ever tried to wheedle out cash or money for herself. It was close to prostitution, and it sent a thrill of fear through her. Kaede was the sole other omega human Kagome knew of. She lived in another shrine and Kagome spent a month with her learning about just what it meant. Kaede was missing an eye, she had sold it a long time ago to a demon. Kagome had always known she was 'special' but knowing that some of the demons would do anything to each so much as a fingernail was terrifying. It was like she bled power, but could not even use it. Shuddering and hugging herself she looked down at the old scroll case. Might as well look at it. 

She opened the bamboo case emblazed with a crescent moon and looked down at the very small scroll. Compared to what was neat stacks of yen. It was so much Kagome thought of just throwing it out, there was no way she could actually take it. She put her hand on the small scroll and undid the small ribbon keeping it closed. 

It was old she knew, and blinked over it, reading the old contract. Which is what it was, some old family called 'Taisho' was on contract to help her family for some long ago incident. Under the scroll was a neatly folded small note that she read. It was done with very sterile looking calligraphy, but nonetheless beautiful. 

_'I have heard of your families plight and will be coming to ensure the rebuilding of your home and shrine. This money is to tide you over in the meantime.'_

The writer wrote and simply signed with a crescent moon. Kagome felt another chill, but took the money. Setting it in a hidden portion of the old well house to avoid anyone looking for it. Her family would be coming by sometime soon to ensure that she was safe, and she would have to stay. At least she might be able to afford a lot of camping equipment. Something to make her stay in the well house comfortable. But the notion from Naraku stuck with her, Kaede had sold her eye once. Kagome knew she could do the same. It was only a matter of who to choose. This moon demon, or Naraku. She shuddered, tossing the remains of the letters in the large trashbin the firefighters had moved up there with a crane. She went quietly back to the wellhouse. She was hungry, but it would wait. Selling herself, after so much trouble and hurt of others wasn't that much of a debate in her. 

She was going to give something up, and it was only a matter of just what will be given so her family no longer suffered because of her. What if it was because of her the fire was started? A human acting on orders of a demon could have done it. Trying to force her out running. Kagome would rather have burned alive then. But she shivered, the wellhouse wasn't heated at all. Her family have done nothing but suffer because of her, her father was killed solely to try to get to her. Rin was kidnapped and nearly killed because of her. Hojo had suffered numerous attacks because of her. She sobbed softly. She had to give up something. It was only fair. 

* * *

"Are you sure you are okay?" Her mother asked, Kagome smiled brightly. 

"Of course mom, can you go buy me camping things?" she asked and handed over a bag full of the money given to her. Her mother looked a bit panicked over it. So many demons were willing to buy her. She wondered if she would fetch a large price whole. Billions, maybe even a trillion yen if the letter from Naraku was to be believed. 

"Kagome, are you sure you're okay?" her mom reached out for her and Kagome drew back. "Kagome." 

"I don't want my scent on you." she told her. Kagome mother looked mournful and drew back as her brother peeked into the bag making his eyes bulge. Her grandfather was in a care facility, he was the worst off of them. "Mom, do you know a Taisho family?" 

"You mean the old Emperor?" she asked back and Kagome shook her head. 

"Mikadzuki?" Kagome asked, pulling for the word for Crescent moon. Her mother only looked confused. 

"Kagome what are you talking about?" Kagome sighed. 

"There was this... never mind. Ask grandpa when he is well." Her mother looked concerned, but they had to leave. Leaving Kagome only say for the workmen around her. She watched her mother leave all the way down the steps feeling sick. Kagome did not want to sell herself, but she felt she had to. If only to help her family. Taisho Mikadzuki, she frowned. It seemed like the best prospect, she would not trust Naraku. 

It was just after midday after a man delivered several boxes of camp gear that she blinked up at someone waiting near the stairs. They had just appeared out of nowhere. With long black hair she shivered and retreated back even though the barrier around the shrine started halfway up the stairs. He looked up at her, and smiled. "Lady Kagome." his voice was sweet, seductive and made a shiver go through her. Her back went straight as she stared down at him. "Did you get my letter? I received no reply." 

"Its only been a day!" Kagome squeaked. He just smiled and pressed forwards just behind the barrier. Kagome couldn't move from her place pinned by the mans, or rather demon's look. "Who... who are you?" she asked. 

"Naraku." she shivered. " **Come here**." the voice slithered into her head, driving out all thought but obeying. She was alone, the workmen were gone for lunch. Kagome swallowed slowly going down a few steps. "Good girl." She froze when Naraku was slashed in half, body not spraying blood, but falling apart for a moment only to reform quickly turning to the new person. He was floating on clouds she realized, and looked down at Naraku like he was some bothersome insect. 

"Leave Naraku. Or I will kill you." The demon on the clouds spoke. Naraku laughed, until Sesshomaru pulled out what looked like a frail katana. The slim blade pointing to Naraku. 

"She is mine, I got here-" there was a slash that Naraku leaped away from vanishing into the nearby woods. With a whump another demon landed and groaned. 

"You could slow down." he snapped. Dressed in an old red outfit Kagome was frozen on the spot as the demon slowly lowered down and landed on the stairs. He looked to her, and looked away. "Damn, Naraku got away?" 

"No. He will be waiting for another opportunity." the demon said. Dressed like he had just walked out of some kind of old J-drama he looked down at her, even though she was well above him on the stairs. " **GO HOME**." he spoke and she gave a small squeak rushing back up the stairs to full safety. "Inuyasha, stay here and protect her. I will make sure Naraku is far enough away." 

"Sure, and what kill him? Haven't you-" she watched a glare to the other one. Inuyasha went up the stairs, stopping short of the barrier. "YOU keep up there understand?" he told her and she gave a small nod. The other lord lifted back up and raced over the tops of the trees until she couldn't see him anymore. Such open display of power turned heads at the distant people at the road. Demons didn't do that. She shuddered, and hugged herself. "What? Are ya cold?" 

"No." she said lightly and examined the man, demon more. He had dog ears on the top of his head and silver hair. "Who are you?" 

"Inuyasha. My brother-HALF brother is Sesshomaru." he snorted. "Got a hair up his ass about your family." she shook herself. Met with a very crass man she had little to do with herself. "What?" 

"The Taisho?" Inuyasha snorted. 

"Yeah obviously, can you let this thing down?" he pointed to in front of him as she blinked shaking her head. "You control this thing wench, You can let me in." Kagome swallowed. 

"I don't. It comes from the tree." she explained. The very tree where her mother met her father, where her father died protecting her as a child. The barrier that flew out from his death killed the demon, then protected her fully since that day. 

"Yeah well fine. Good to know you don't want a protector." 

"I don't need one!" Kagome asserted as Inuyasha snorted again. "Fine. But I want to know who exactly you are." 

"Didn't ya get the scroll?" he questioned back sitting down. She nodded. "Then there ya go." 

"But... it just said it was just... a contract. An old thing." Inuyasha rolled his eyes relaxing in the calm. 

"Try telling him that. It was him that wrote it." Inuyasha quipped as sated with the lack of molestation of another demon Sesshomaru, landed back nearby. He looked her over, and easily walked up the stairs. The barrier didn't stop him as Inuyasha gaped to him, but he ignored her, instead going to the tree. 

"What?" she called softly as he stood in front of the tree and touched it. 

"Good. It will not weaken for a while." he spoke and turned to her. "Kagome is it?" she shuddered. 

"How... do you know my name?" he just made a 'hnn' sound looking to the home. 

"It will be replaced." was all he said as he brushed by her. Stalling a moment to look at her. "Do you need me to stay to protect you?" she shook her head. "Call Inuyasha if you require help. Naraku can create false bodies that might pass the barrier." she shuddered hugging herself. 

"Why... why are you here?" he looked away from her. 

"A long time ago your family helped mine. So it is my duty to help now." she reached out and grabbed his sleeve before he stepped away. 

"Wait..." he stopped looking to her as she put her head down. "You... want me right?" she asked and winced. "My family has suffered so much due to me, please. I need to repay them." she looked up at him. He looked at her as a flush of shame entered her. "Please. Its only fair... My Lord." Naraku was not someone she wanted to meet again and could only hope this lord was kinder. 

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru snapped. 

"What?" Inuyasha's voice complained. 

"Stay in the area and do not leave." he left her side floating on clouds as he left into the sky. Inuyasha snorted as she watched Sesshomaru vanish into the sun. 

"He... didn't even think about it." she breathed out. 

"Think about what?" She glanced to Inuyasha as he leered. "You asking him to-" she glared down at him as his crass comment only amused him and him alone. She huffed and gathered her camping bed and took it to the well house. She felt a bit scared still, there was something about the voices of the two demons that left her blindly obeying that scared her. Keade didn't say anything about such a thing, only saying that 'alphas' are often demons, and would crave her. But having her obey them just by their voices was another thing. 

Kagome hugged herself on the new camp bed and looked up. Something whispered about her hair, sliding into her head. Slowly drawing herself up and peeking her head out Kagome found it to be near to dark and quite a lot of the former home and shrine had been piled up waiting for dropping into a massive trashbin that nearly blocked her in the wellhouse. She shivered again feeling the draw and looking around as she edge around and into the open. Looking around again, she didn't see anything. Kagome edged to the outskirts, towards the long stairs to the bottom. Inuyasha could not be seen though she doubted her was still around. 

She settled on the edge of the stairs and startled when a trail of what looked like a snake disappeared into the nearby woods. She barely had enough time to cover her hears and plug them with her fingers when she heard the muffled full command. Naraku was nearby, and she glared around the area keeping her ears covered. Finally he showed himself smiling and speaking indistinctly. Slowly Kagome backed up the stairs as he tried to make a coaxing motion to her. She turned and fled letting go of her ears to be full back into the wellhouse. She swore she heard a dark chuckle as she fled and buried herself into the camp bed. She considered shoving bits of fluff from the sleeping bag in her ears, but there was a clatter and swear, and she know at least Inuyasha was still in the area. Maybe Naraku was chased off for the night. Either way she was tired, and severally bored of doing nothing but waiting for some demon to gobble her up. 

* * *

The morning brought Sesshomaru, along with another old scroll as soon as she peeked out with the intent of trying to find some place to clean herself. All the water and gas had been shut off for the home so she would have to pluck herself into the 'sacred koi pond' that they had. His head snapped to her the moment she had emerged. "Ah... Lord?" she asked and shivered. He sniffed again and turned back to the scroll unwinding it down and reading it. He was right in front of the tree, and she watched as he read. "Sesshomaru?" she asked and it was like she had finally caught his attention. 

"What do you need Kagome?" he asked her. She shivered again and went up to him, a small smile took his lips as she willingly put herself in easy reach. 

"What are you doing?" she asked him and he turned the scroll slightly so she could read it. It was faded and very old looking. She could only read about some kind of ritual, involving the tree. What the details were she didn't know entirely. 

"What are the rituals of this shrine?" she gave him a look as he wound the scroll back up, and it was tossed over his shoulder. But a small kitsune popped into existence, and quickly popped out as soon as it caught the scroll. He now turned to her fully. Less 'formal' then the last she saw him the armor pieces were gone replaced by a sedate yukata in white with various geometric red patterns on it. The swords were still on his belt however as she thought. 

"Once a year we give thanks to the scared tree and each family member gives it uhh..." Kagome blushed. "Sake, but grandfather is in charge of that and he hasn't ever told me what goes on to make the sake special." They had a store of it, untouched in a deep basement. She remembered his hand however, he always hurt himself near then and Kagome had never thought about through her entire life. "I think he bleeds into the sake." Sesshomaru nodded and sniffed the tree. 

"It reeks of old death." she straightened and looked away. "Kagome?" 

"My dad died here." she told him and he moved towards her. Reaching around and putting an arm around her shoulders. "He died saving me, the demon... I think it wanted to eat me." she gave him a long look as he looked over her. "You are a demon aren't you?" He drew back quickly, giving her more space. 

"Yes." he answered simply. "But I am not compelled by base instinct. Only the weak are." He paused as she shifted uncomfortably. Kagome was still in her PJ's. Compared to him she felt like she was a dirty serf. She stared down at the ground as he seemed to fully realize that she had gotten out to try to make an attempt to clean herself. "I was interrupting something." 

"Uhh... yes." she blushed. "We don't exactly have a shower..." she mumbled quietly. But he heard and straightened, looking away. 

"SHIPPO!" he snapped and the kitsune that had snatched the scroll appeared again. A young man with red-brown hair. Kagome hadn't even thought of a demon being able to pass the barrier other than him. 

"Yes sir?" he asked and looked to Kagome. 

"The lady requires a bath. See to it." Shippo blinked as she stared back to the ground unable to meet the gaze of either of them. 

"Yes sir! here! Take my hand." Shippo offered her his hand and she looked up to Sesshomaru for help. 

"He is safe, a kitsune. They do not follow the same rules as demons." he told her. Warily she took Shippo's hand and was jerked for a weightless moment then deposited in a opulent bath house. There were no attendants and no one else there aside from her and Shippo. 

"This is part of his castle, hurry up." Shippo shoo'd her towards the steaming water. She turned to glare at him. "Fine fine." He vanished in a puff of blue fire leaving her alone. Kagome swiped at the area he was in just for good measure before she got into the bath. Piling her PJ's in a neat pile as she dipped into the water she shivered once. It was a strange ancient feeling bath house. Like she had been transported back to the days of the warring states. Looking exactly like a natural hotspring bath she dunked her head and started to comb her hair out with her fingers. At least she can get the funk of the last few days off her. 

Various unguents, hair oils, cleaning things all from around the same period appeared with a puff of green smoke by the side making her flinch every time. She did not want to be watched by some kind of Kitsune, or anything for that matter. She was nervous just by being outside of the shrine grounds. Soothed only by the fact that this was HIS place. She could almost smell it and it made her shiver being so entrenched in a place that was his, and apparently his alone. ' _Alpha_?' an inner voice crooned. 

Kagome relaxed, thinking relaxing against the very little sculpted wall of the spring just letting the hot water soothe her troubles. She could imagine him on the other sider. Wiry body with a waterfall of silver hair trailing in the water like tiny snakes. He'd move towards her, languid, easy and she'd shrink against the side. Closing her eyes Kagome shivered again, not because of a chill. His hands were tipped in claws, sharp but very gentle as they ran on the outside of her thighs. Her skin itching to feel him against her as he leaned over and sniffed at her neck. _'Alpha, alpha? Where is alpha?'_ her mind asked. Smells became sharper, and she frowned at the smell of Shippo. The smell of Sesshomaru was hard to pin down, but there was a single trace, she couldn't place the smell in her mind. It was an alien sort of flower smell she had never smelled before as she moved. 

Eyes still closed as she sniffed, moving around the pool until she could finally place it. Almost exactly where she had imagined him lounging with her. Kagome placed her hands on his thighs, not daring to look down at the bobbing erection just under the surface of the water. He smelled fantastic, almost like a sweet vanilla if she had to find a connection to it. ' _Where? Not here._ ' her mind told her. ' _Find Alpha._ ' Swallowing Kagome was let go of the spell of something newly awakened. "Clothes?" she asked aloud. In a puff of the fire a Kimono was transported to her. 

The undergarments were simple, and lacking as the old styles always where. Basically only underclothes against her naked body and she didnt actually mind this. Leaving her pile of clothes she toweled her hair as dry as possible and stood ready. "Done?" She called. Shippo appeared behind her, easily grabbed her and for another weightless moment engluphed in flame was deposited back where she had been with Shippo laughing as he left. 

Her mother, grandfather and brother were all looking at her. They looked like they had been speaking to Sesshomaru. Worst of all her neat pile of clothes were dumped on her head everything went flying as a wind picked it up. Kagome blanched frozen in terror as her shirt was flu g right at the demon lord. Her family was obviously nervous. 

"Uhh..." Kagome began and he picked off her shirt and held it looking strained. "Sorry." She quickly hid her underwear into her pj pans and shoved them into the long sleeves of her kimono. "And thanks." He handed her the shirt. 

"Begone demon!" Her grandfather seeing Sesshomaru focused on her threw a spell paper at him. It landed on his chest, fluttering a moment before flying away in the next breeze. Kagome sighed as Sesshomaru rising his eyebrow at the old mans antics. 

"Grandpa!" She snapped. "He is safe!" Getting this close and taking her shirt to hide it in the sleeve she cloud smell him again. Though it was dulled like something was blocking her senses entirely. 

"I was trying to explain I am here to help rebuild this shrine." Sesshomaru explained. "They did not believe me. Though me passing the barrier should to some expect be value enough in my good nature." Kagome's mother looked away. 

"I met him here mom. He is safe." They didn't look entirely convinced as Sesshomaru stiffened by her when she brushed by him. "He saved me from another demon who wanted me." 

"Kagome did... did you allow him in?" Her mother asked softly. She blinked in confusion. "You control the barrier." 

"I don't do that, it-" she quieted when he put a clawed hand on her shoulder. He snuffed at her as he leaned forwards speaking into her ear. 

"You do Kagome." She shivered. The little voice in the back of her head once quiet mumbling indistinctly. "You just do not recognize it." 

"Okay." She stared at him waiting but he drew back. Staring down at her family. "He's the one who gave us the most money." With the mention of that her family seemed to relax. A wealthy benefactor was something the shrine had always needed. A few more questions, 'how did you get the new yukata?' answered quickly as her parents were too polite to just ask for more money. 

"Are you okay Kagome?" Her grandfather asked her she nodded. Sesshomaru was speaking to her mother, her brother still not entirely convinced as she frowned standing uneasily. ' _Alpha doesn't like us_.' the voice said so clearly she flinched. "Kagome?" 

"I'm fine." she smiled. "Geeze this thing seems so old though right?" she asked him, holding out one edge. Her grandfather did not touch it only nodding as he stared at her. "Grandpa?" 

"You went outside the barrier?" she nodded as he grimaced.

"What is it?" 

"Nothing." he looked up to Sesshomaru, narrowing his eyes as the demon lord bowed his head. 

"Grandpa?" 

"Its okay. I think we can trust him." he sniffed and walked up to Sesshomaru and stared up at him. Speaking to low to hear he stared gravely at the demon lord. Sesshomaru looked up to her and blinked, then back down to her grandfather nodding to him in a half bow. He slipped past her family and walked up to her looking around as workmen finally got up to do their jobs. Her family quickly leaving as everyone ogled towards the openly demonic person. Demons did not often go out openly, and it was only great powerful lords who did so. Leaving, her family waved to her as they left leaving her kind of alone with the Lord. 

"Thank you, for allowing me to use your bath." she told him and smiled. The voice had been quiet as he spoke to them, leaving her to have relief that she wasn't going insane. But it uncurled like it had been sleeping as he reached down and took her hand. The warmth of him was electric, sending a ripple of sensitivity through her body. ' _Alpha yeeesss_ ' it spoke. Drawing out the word as he kissed the back of her hand. Kagome's mind went black. Instead the little voice took over. 

"Kagome?" he asked her as she stepped up to him making her body flush with his, her hands ran up the front of his robes going up to his neck. He bowed down as she pulled gently at him. His clawed hands found her hips, and she moaned as she sniffed just behind his ear. This close to him she could finally smell him, her senses seeming dulled to near nothing. His nails dug painfully into her hips, as she flicked her tongue out and licked at something. She tasted him and for the first time he shuddered, nails digging further in as she had to flinch back. Spouts of blood came out as she ground his teeth. Kagome blinked up at him as a dark blood color took his eyes. There was no fear in her as he grit his teeth tightly as if holding something back that she only could shiver at. 

She guided his head and neck to her lips and kissed him. That seemed to unleash him as there were a few shouts as he pinned her against the tree driving his lips harshly into hers as he kissed her back. Teeth nipping at her lips as she opened her mouth to gasp and hike her leg around his hip. Body curling into him like she was made to fit against him. He dropped her lips to nip at her jaw, making her tilt her head to the side. "Yes alpha..." she spoke quietly. He seemed to stall then just before he was about to nip at the same spot she had licked on his body. 

"You must stop proposing me." he told her voice low and making her shiver and want to do anything he wanted. A chuckle and both them stalled. Kagome's first instinct was to hunch behind Sesshomaru for who was there. The workmen were far away, clearly avoiding the two demons. Naraku, but he can't pass the barrier. "Naraku." Sesshomaru hissed and turned to him. "Puppet then, how pathetic." Naraku frowned and focused on her making her flinch. The wind brought his scent and that part of her crooned. Giddy and happy that there were two alphas just about to kill one or the other for her. 

"What do you want?" Kagome asked, her voice quivering a little. "AND, what are you." Sesshomaru looked back to her as Naraku smiled as if she had given him a tiny victory. A notion she was both revolted at, and happy with. 

"Why I want you Kagome." he told her and she quickly replied before he could drone on. 

"I did not give you permission to use my name." she snapped. Naraku actually took a step back, not looking to her just then but to Sesshomaru. He had permission it was clear. 

"Miss Higurashi then." He bowed lightly. "This body is a puppet, a wooden idol, since you seem so keen on rejecting all but him. You should know that I only have your best interests at heart." she stared at him as he made vague gestures to himself then her. "This entire shrine, rebuilt just like this." he snapped his fingers. "It is a simple matter for me. Not so much that." he gestured to Sesshomaru. "All you must do is-" he was stalled as Sesshomaru moved, he leapt back, body contorting wildly. It looked like he was made of wood but Sesshomaru didn't do anything other than place himself in front of her. 

"Sesshomaru?" she asked, a too hopeful bend to her voice. He didn't take his eyes off Naraku, but the workmen fed up with the demons fled. Leaving their tools and machines. Kagome watched them go, and remembered Inuyasha. She backed a little away as the two alphas, even if one was only a puppet thing, until she hit the tree again. This was her nest, this was her home. Inuyasha might as well be her brother. It took only a few seconds, and the red covered Inuyasha bounded in grinning as he landed from a nearby tree exactly beside Sesshomaru. 

"Its about time!" Inuyasha cracked his nails, they were were longer as he growled. Naraku changed again as he kept close to the tree. It was little work, Inuyasha slashed off portions of wooden tentacles which made her all the more uncomfortable. But Sesshomaru drew one of the swords at his belt and slashed the puppet in half. Half of her brain was so confused that he had just vanished as the wooden puppet hung in air, then shattered, a tiny bit of long black hair about to blow away. Sesshomaru however wasn't sated with it. From two sickly glowing nails he evaporated the hair, and then the entire wooden puppet as Inuyasha gloated. "Finally you let me in huh wench?" he snarked to her. 

"Is that anyway to thank me?" she snapped back. Sesshomaru had clearly won, at least to the important part of her brain. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes hiding his hands into his sleeves. 

"Inuyasha, can you see if the workmen will come back?" Sesshomaru's voice was calm, though tight. It would leave the two of them alone, but Inuyasha snorted and on all fours ran off towards where the workmen left. Kagome gasped in, they had fought over her, though that excited her, it also meant that her family suffered more for her. She looked up to him as he put his hands on her shoulders as she shook. "Kagome?" he asked gently. 

"This is what I was talking about!" she told him. "This is my fault!" Inuyasha came back up looking disgusted. Sesshomaru barely flicked him a glance. "Now they won't even try." he put his hands on her cheeks. "Was he right?" 

"In a way." he told her, knowing fully well what she meant. "But the easy way is not as good as you think." she stared up to him. "It would be an illusion. Fade when he wishes, or be how he wishes." A shiver of pure terror ran through her. Not here. Not in her nest. 

"Its all my fault." she said and let out a sob. 

"No its not." he told her quickly. His hands were on her cheeks. "It will never be your fault. The fault is me, or him. Not you." she shivered and tried for a smile up at him. A thumb brushed across her lips. "If you will let them, I can have my servants take care of this." She stared at him finding she could believe him. 

"I can try." she smiled as the thumb brushed against her lips again, she parted her lips the finger stalling in the middle of her lower lip. Nail tapping against her teeth. His family had promised to help, the age of the scroll proved it. He hadn't even tried to command her as far as she recalled. "I let Inuyasha in..." he smiled. 

"Yes, thank you." she shuddered, dropping open her mouth a little more, the nail fit to her teeth, drawing just a little down. The finger slipped in and she licked at it slicking it with her spit as he watched. His eyes tinged red again until with a snort Inuyasha spoke. 

"If you two are going to fuck could you do it in private?" Sesshomaru snapped his gaze to his brother with a glare. Kagome blushed as he slowly drew the finger, then his hands off her. 

"What did I tell you about your behavior?" Sesshomaru snapped to him. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and moved to one of the machines. 

"Yeah well, we have to get this shit taken care of don't we?" he gestured to the machine. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, then turned to her. 

"Shippo!" the kitsune appeared fast and blinked bleerily like he had been somewhere dark. "Contact Myoga and get him here. I want Jaken as well. He can establish barriers beyond hers." Kagome shuffled. It was still her barrier. "Get me pictures of each one so she can allow them to pass." Shippo nodded. Sesshomaru looked to her. "If you want them to." he added gently. 

"Do you trust them?" she asked him. He nodded. "Then... I think I can too." 

"Thank you." she smiled. Shippo made a movement and two pictures fluttered in front of her from the top of her head. She glared to the kitsune as he laughed. There was one toad like demon, and a very tiny flea like demon. Kagome thought hard, ' _let them pass_ ' she told herself. There was an unfolding feeling, and Sesshomaru looked up waiting. Myoga was first, a tiny flea demon landing right on Inuyasha's cheek and sucking his blood. A quick slap had the tiny thing floating down to the ground only to puff up and become about the size of a small child. 

"Master Inuyasha you are so cruel! I could have been squished flat!" the old demon flea gripped. Kagome smiled at him, liking him quickly. 

"You're lucky I don't kill you you blood sucking old man." Inuyasha snapped back. But the scene quickly changed as Myoga surveyed the wreckage. 

"OH dear! This is not right!" from his robes he began pulling out old style parchment and even an inkstone, and pen. "I must fix this!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes, as the tiny flea changed back to the tiny form, all his implements changing with him and landed on the top of Inuyasha's head. "NOW YOU! Take me around! I must work!" Inuyasha gave a long sigh giving her a look before he bounded off around the ruin of her former home. 

Jaken, the toad demon almost crawled up the stairs, huffing all the while as he leaned heavily against a staff that had two heads, a male and female. "Jaken, is the barrier good?" Sesshomaru snapped loudly. The toad demon, looking more like a kappa Kagome thought slowly made his way up to her as he seemed to struggle even after he had made it up. 

"My lord Sesshomaru." the demon huffed. 

"Stop playing for sympathy." Sesshomaru told him, and the old demon huffed, looking at Kagome with wide eyes. He stopped huffing and puffing, like he never had trouble at all. "The barrier?" 

"It is very strong my lord. Stronger than any other in records." Kagome's heart gave a flutter, a pit dropped in her stomach. There were others? Sesshomaru snapped attention to her. 

"No." he told her as she looked to him. "I work with other omegas to ensure their safety." she blinked to him. "As a true demon, and lord of the west..." he drawled to her as she kept her focus on him. "It is my duty to ensure they are safe, and taken care of. That they have a choice, this includes you Kagome." she nodded just barely. "I should have told you, and I do apologize." he bowed in half to her. 

"Its okay." she reached out to him whatever small hurt gone, and vanished away. 

"Myoga will plan out a new building, the demon workers you allow in can build fast without break." he told her. He stepped to her allowing her hands to contact him again. He closed his eyes. 

"I... why am I this thing?" she asked him. "Why is there a barrier?" 

"This is your nest. Your home." he told her. "All omegas have this power, it is what makes them so desired." he stroked her cheeks leaning down to nip at her jaw again like he couldn't stop himself. "Naraku had one before." he told her. She went ridged. "His name was Hakurei." it was anger pure anger that raced into her. "Once he wasn't of use he killed the poor man." Kagome shook staring into his eyes. "You should know this." 

"But... are there only humans?" she asked, barely forming the sentence out. He shook his head. 

"Demon omegas, Kagome, are more restricted." he nuzzled her neck and she limply obeyed. Humming happily as he stroked a hand down her back. "They have much smaller nests, humans face no such thing." she smiled feeling the compliment. "You are the strongest I have on record." he licked the area on her throat, just behind her ear and moaned. Kagome felt no need to drive him out, letting him taste her. "Yet you have allowed me since the beginning. Why?" 

"I..." she blinked. The other half of her was trying to take back control, she rubbed her chest against his. "Your letter, the scroll. I knew it was old, and knowing that... I thought it was natural." she admitted. It was just like the old shrine ritual, an old thing. She believed it and believed him without ever having met him. Sesshomaru drew back and looked over to Inuyasha, the flea demon done now. Her mind wanted to scream intruders and drive them out, but she told it no. They were there to make her nest better, make her family happier. He turned the old paper towards her and she blushed disentangling her body from Sesshomaru. It was beautiful, the new plans, while remaining in the same blueprint of the house it was more grander than the shrine and their home. "That is beautiful!" she praised and the little flea demon blushed. 

"Oh Dear it is just something I do to pass the time." he told her as she smiled. 

"Can you show my family too?" 

"Of course!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes making her quickly glare to him. 

"If you are done trying to fuck my brother can I leave?" 

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled as an impulse. He looked so similar to a dog, and she drew back when Inuyasha swore and quickly went down on all fours. Face forward with a glare towards her for at least a few seconds. He bounded up growling in annoyance. 

"How can she have known?!" Inuyasha demanded and pointed to Sesshomaru. "You." 

"I did no such thing." Sesshomaru replied coolly. Though Kagome knew he was much amused. 

"Wait... did I do something?" she asked as Shippo burst into a laugh. 

"He was cursed, by a lady Kitsune in fact." Inuyasha growled and snorted, plucking Myoga from his head and with a flick that threw the flea demon onto Shippo leapt away in a huff. Kagome watched him go with a mild interest, she just wanted to be alone with Sesshomaru again. 

"I should leave to gather my people. I will come back." he told her and she stared up at him. "Unless... you would prefer to come with me." he offered her his hand and a thrill went through her. "I promise you will be safe, swear it upon my power." Shippo blinked to the demon and it was clearly something that demons did that Kagome as a human was not privy to. She took his hand watching him smile as he pulled her close to him. Kissing her just once more on the cheek before she was engulphed in clouds rather than the kitsune's fox fire.

Sesshomaru and her were floating on clouds, flying in the sky. He put his arm around her waist as she swayed into him. He didn't seem to need to do anything, not walking, the clouds didn't even look that thick. Her arm wound around under his arms and felt his chest rumble. She shivered pressing herself closer to him and he tightened his arm. Ignoring the city falling down below her and the moon growing larger she turned to him fisting into the front of his robe. His body turned into hers his hand taking the hand on his front and drawing it up and over his shoulder. His lips closed over hers as they stalled somewhere up close to moon. A few birds passed them ogling at the odd intruders into their realm. 

His lips traveled down to her chin, and neck nipping gently as her other arm took the support of his shoulders. His hands traveled up her sides as his tongue licked the hallow of her throat. Kagome didn't feel unsafe, though she had to be out of her barrier by now. His thumbs hooked into the deep V of the kimono she wore and gently dug it more open until almost salaciously her collarbones showed. She breathed out shakily moaning as his teeth nipped at them. " _Please alpha_..." she said and he stalled. 

"Kagome, you could get hurt." he told her as she fought with this thing in her brain. It wasn't hard it was whimpering that he, alpha, Sesshomaru, didn't want her. 

"You don't want me." saying the words aloud had him look up at her from the bent position he was in just rising from making a hickey on her skin. "I, I trust-" she was quieted when with a rush and ripping of cloth he ripped the Kimono so that it was just hanging off her by her shoulders. Ripping even the short under kimono garment. She stiffed as her naked chest was exposed to him, and what once was a hurt feeling changed into a wary waiting. "Sesshomaru?" she asked him. Shivering not because of the chill but because he ignored her to bend down further and lick around her peeked nipple. Kagome went limp, and his arms snaked around her to support her as he laid her down on the bed of clouds. 

The belt fluttered out and away into the quickly growing night leaving her on the remains of the clothes and clouds. He looked down at her and she was shaking from the hungry look on his face. Red started to grow into into the whites of his eyes. His teeth ground together as his fangs and teeth grew, and a ripple took over his body. Fur seemed to sprout from places on his skin, but no fear slid under her breast. He shook like trying to resist something inside of him bursting out as she arched her back slipping both her arms behind his neck and pulling him closer. Kissing him, or rather kissing the elongating teeth, made a shiver of pleasure run through her. 

He relaxed, change depleting out of him as he roughly kissed her back. Nails ghosted along the furrows that were on her hips from before. He growled, happily and stopped kissing her. "You accept me?" he asked her voice low. Kagome blinked at him as he ground his teeth together as she scrambled for an answer. Her mind was swirling, the new part of her not exactly verbal as it was more focused on the growing feeling of something near her knee as he kneeled over her. 

"I want to see you." she breathed out and his jaw went slacker again. Kagome rose up on her elbows sitting up as her hands sought the opening of his robes. "Please." she rubbed her cheeks against the front of his clothes. It took just as little time to remove his clothes as it did hers as she shuddered watching his adam's apple bob as the virgin Kagome stared down at his hardening cock. "Yes." she said curtly. 

"I do not know-" he began but her hands slipped down his chest, trailing shivering marks on his skin until she reached his stomach. That is when he grabbed her wrists and pushed her back onto her back, holding her wrists above her head with a growl. He let her wrists go, letting her drop her hands to his shoulders as he hiked her hips towards his, splaying her legs around his body and making her come into contact with his cock. The hot and bobbing member stimulated her clit making her jerk her hips. 

"Please..." she whined and arched towards him. He wasn't driving his cock into her and she took that as an insult. 

"Please what?" she swallowed kissing wildly at his face and neck as he kept his head just far back enough she couldn't touch the part of him she wanted to kiss and lick at. 

"Please, I need you inside me." she begged him and got a pleased growl. "Mate me?" That seemed to decide him, as he lifted her hips drawing his length through her folds and making her moan and clench in anticipation. Something flared out around her, like a wave of energy. Kagome was barely aware of it, but it was a barrier, thick and pinkish around them. Sesshomaru blinked away from her only once noticing it, and focused all his attention onto her with another rumble of pleasure. Kagome moaned as the tip of his cock pressed against her slowly. He lifted her easily, slowly impaling her slowing or stopping when she gasped in from the pain of her first penetration had her shudder. 

It was only when he bottomed out that Kagome felt pain, pleasure enfolded out as she felt something like a hard bulge inside of her. Pressing deeply into her as he slowly drew his clawed hand down and up her back and sides. Wordlessly praising her with kisses and licks. Kagome freely tilted her head to the side as he just grounded into her waiting for her body to relax fully. Whatever this meant he didn't take it just yet instead slowly drew out, drawing out a long breathy moan from her. The pace was slow, not for any reason of pain, but almost like Sesshomaru was savoring the feeling of her body. "Please..." Kagome begged trying to cant her hips as he held onto her. 

"Please what Kagome?" he asked her whispering in her ear as a tiny little notion of fear took her. Fear of just what exactly she was begging for, it was after all her first time as her thighs twitched and shook. 

"Harder... please... please I need it harder!" she dug her nails into his back actually biting into his shoulder as he bottomed out again. He breathed in near that spot and licked it. Making her relax further, something deep inside of her fully seemed to relax, and what little pain there still was, was now completely gone. 

"Don't worry..." he soothed her. "I just want to savor you." The pace next was fast, the hard slapping of his hips into her a slick staccato noise. The noises of the city below them quieting in the nightfall. A keening noise bubbled up from her throat, and one of his hands soothed over her front, and began a insistent rubbing along her clit. 'Yes, ahh, god' and more slipped past her lips. His free hand slid up, and cupped the back of her neck, a part of her wanted to fight against it. But then with a shudder and release she screamed. The orgasm shaking her whole body as in the next few seconds, or even past a full minute she realized that he had bitten her, mouth circling over that spot on her neck. 

He tilted his head down and she licked first at the spot on his, before playfully nipping once. It was when he snapped his hips once more in her, that hard feeling inside of her snapping through a portion of her and flooding her body with warmth. Kagome snapped her teeth over the spot, tasting the pure taste of Sesshomaru. What information she had gleaned before settling in her head. Virile, strong, protector. The liquid warmth still pooled into her as she licked along her bite getting him to have a growling pant. 

"You're mine." he told her nipping at her ear. Kagome smiled blinking up through the veil his hair caused at the confusing pinkish bubble around them. She squirmed and stalled as a harsher growl made her go still. It was still moments later, when her stomach was deformed, that he finally pulled out. Kagome shivered and he grabbed the remains of the clothes bundling her up as he kissed her gently around her body. Tongue lapping at various portions as she felt a leak of his cum slipping out of her. Slowly the clouds floated them away, and with another ripple the barrier vanished just as they seemed to breech into a different realm. 

It was his castle floating somewhere close to the moon. They didn't go through the front, instead she was deposited with him on a veranda. Deep within the castle as he bundled her in his arms taking her deeper into the castle as the feeling bubbled out of her again. Unfolding around the castle and all its inhabitants. Kagome kissed his cheek. "Your mine too." she told him making him smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically Human omegas always have more power of this barrier and are this sought after because of this. They are very very rare, and its only if they are unmated that the barrier eventually fades once they become well.. sterile. Keade never truly mated and lost her eye due to some demon trying to take her. (She didn't want to tell Kagome about it making up a lie) Kagome's grandfather saw that she felt safe enough around Sesshomaru to allow him to help take her out of her nest. This is what fully awakens her omega side.


End file.
